


With Love, The Universe

by needfricnds



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Free day, M/M, Olivarry Week 2018, Protective Barry Allen, have some cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needfricnds/pseuds/needfricnds
Summary: It's not surprising. William’s used to Donny’s childish tormenting at this point. He’s used to the other boy’s friends ganging up on him during lunch. In the bathrooms. Wherever. He was once much more afraid of them, but has found some new bravery as of late.He’s not cocky, and wouldn’t ever allow himself to be. It’s just that having superheroes for his dad and step-dad kind of helps.Olivarry Week 2018; Day 4 (Free Day)





	With Love, The Universe

William sometimes contemplates if the universe likes to conspire against him. He wonders as to whether there’s somebody up there that decided he would be the one to draw every single short straw possible. Finding out that your dad is a vigilante, being kidnapped ( _twice_ , he might add), watching an entire island explode with his mother on it…

 

Being in middle school doesn’t help with _any_ of it.

 

Hopping off of the fading yellow bus with a sigh, William makes his way through the throngs of kids towards the school. He takes his time. The autumn air is crisp, and with a deep breath, he prepares himself for the day ahead. He’s got a good feeling though, that today will be actually _enjoyable_.

 

The universe has to give him a breather sometime, right?

 

He’s asked his dad time and time again, to just let Felicity and Barry tutor him at home, but to no avail. William _likes_ school, he loves to learn – he just hates _certain_ people in said school.

 

The same people that are now suddenly grappling at his backpack, pulling him back so sharply that the breath escapes his lungs in a gasp.

 

_Never mind, universe._

 

It’s not surprising though. He’s used to Donny’s childish tormenting at this point. He’s used to the other boy’s friends ganging up on him during lunch. In the bathrooms. _Wherever_. William was once much more afraid of them, but has found some new bravery as of late.

 

He’s not cocky, and wouldn’t ever allow himself to be. It’s just that having superheroes for his dad and step-dad kind of helps.

 

His life has really become a whirlwind for the better, ever since he met Barry. He came all the way from his old home in sunny Central City, and it felt like Barry brought a piece of home _with him_ in his stead. He was bright, and full of warmth; something that Star City severely lacked. William instantly liked the man (almost as much as Oliver seemed to like him).

 

It really didn’t take a genius to figure out that they were dating.

 

They had apparently been together for quite some time before William entered the picture, but his dad had been quite tentative to introduce Barry as his partner, opting instead to call him ‘a friend from work’ for a few weeks. At least until William was fully settled.

 

Barry was actually the one to get him his Flash backpack, according to his dad.

 

_“I told Barry that you really like The Flash, and he couldn’t help himself. I think he wants you to really like him too.”_

William stumbles as the very same backpack is ripped from his shoulders, the textbook in his hand slipping to the ground unceremoniously into a puddle. He hears Donny and company chuckling from behind, as he reaches down to save his book from the murky water. _Crap… my homework better be safe. This is why I need a separate folder –_

“You carry this thing like The Flash is your _best friend_ , Clayton,” Donny chuffs, inspecting the bag in his friend’s grasp as if it was an insect. “News _flash_ – he’s way over in Central City. He doesn’t even know you exist.”

 

William remains silent, knowing that Donny’s just looking for a reaction. Something to provoke him.

 

Donny gestures to his friend to toss the bag to him. He lets the bag hit the ground with a loud _thud_. William winces. He’s pretty sure he just heard his phone crack with the force. Donny grins smugly. “Oops. What’s the matter, did I break something?” his clammy hand reaches for the zip and William startles.

 

“Give it _back_ , Donny –”

 

“No way, Clayton! I wanna see if you bring all of your Flash dolls to school too, I could totally make some cash off of them.”

 

William makes a quick grab for the backpack, only to be evaded by Donny. He feels his cheeks burn up a little when he hears the older boys laughing around him. He stops, taking a deep breath, glaring daggers at Donny. It doesn’t bother the boy.

 

You would think, that after William basically saved the other boy’s life during the subway attack, he’d go a little easier on him. He does – _sometimes_ ; he only treats William like this when he’s around his friends.

 

William almost feels bad for Donny. Maybe he just doesn’t want to be seen as anything other than big, bold and strong, especially where his friends are involved. It’s just easy to fall back on old habits, he supposes.

 

(He’s not all bad though. Every time William passes Donny in the corridor, the boy nods to him. He clearly hasn’t forgotten what William did for him.)

 

“The Flash doesn’t care about nerds like you, Clayton.”

 

Before William could react, his backpack goes flying overhead. It soars through the air, and William knows that he won’t be able to catch it in time before it hits the mud. He’s already mentally preparing an excuse as to why he’ll have no useable books for Mrs. Acosta’s class later –

 

He suddenly feels the wind pick up. _Crazy quick._

 

Before any of them could realise it, a burst of lightning speeds past them. One of the boys is nearly knocked clean off his feet out of surprise. But William is left unfazed. It’s another thing that he’s become used to now – and the smile that overtakes his features is unmistakable.

 

The people around him, delighted, are calling out _Flash!_

William definitely feels special to be the only one there to call him _Barry._

Finding out that his step-dad was The Flash was a big moment for William – he was his childhood hero! Though, he _did_ only find out by accident (catching the man cooking breakfast at lightning speed was _certainly_ a sight to behold).

 

His dad said that it was really just a matter of time before he found out. Barry isn’t exactly a _good_ secret keeper when it comes to his identity, or so William’s learned.

 

(He’s not sure if his dad is any better, to be fair).

The Flash skids to stop, catching the backpack with ease. He hears the amazed gasps of the other students around them, as they all stop to stare. He turns, giving William a knowing look.

 

Maybe today _will_ be good after all.

 

 “ _Hey William! I’m pretty sure this is yours._ ” Flash smiles, voice disguised, as he walks over with the bag in hand. William walks forward to meet the man half-way, taking the backpack from him with a small _thanks_.

 

God, he wishes he could take a picture of Donny and his friends’ faces. It’s priceless.

 

“Clayton, you know _The Flash?_ ”

 

William nods, nonchalant.

 

“ _William is_ actually _a very close friend of mine_ ,” Flash answers, putting his hand on William’s shoulder. “ _We go way back.”_

He turns to William again, concern glowing in his eyes; golden and electric. “ _Are these guys bothering you?”_

Before William can answer, Donny laughs nervously. “We were just messing with him, Flash… sir. No big deal.”

 

Flash gives Donny a look. It’s not condescending, or arrogant.

 

It’s _kind_. Inexplicably so.

 

 _And so very Barry Alle_ n, his dad would say.

 

“ _You’re Donny, right?_ ”

 

Donny visibly gulps. He nods.

 

“ _Word of advice,”_ he continues, arms crossed over his torso. “ _There are other ways to look cool, that don’t involve picking on others. And maybe you should think about getting some new friends, ‘cause these guys? They’re not doing you any favours._ ”

 

Donny doesn’t respond. None of them do.

 

William’s a little star-struck himself.

 

“ _You’re a good kid, with a good future. Don’t let other people mess that up for you._ ”

 

That’s what separates The Flash from other heroes, he remembers his dad saying. His superpower isn’t just speed. It’s humanity. It’s _hope_.

 

Barry Allen is the real hero. Being the _fastest man alive_ is just a bonus.

 

“ _As for the rest of you, I’ve been told that high-speed wedgies are as unpleasant as they sound. So unless you want to find out, I’d suggest keeping to yourself, alright?”_

                                                            

William knows that Barry would never go through on his threat, but the boys nod so quickly, he’s almost afraid that they’ll break their necks.

 

William watches as Barry throws a hand to his ear, more than likely listening to Cisco on the other end. “ _I’m on it.”_ He says finally, before turning back to William.

 

“ _I gotta run, William. Duty calls. You sure you’re good?”_

“I think I’ll be okay, Flash.”  William nods, smiling. “Go get ‘em.”

 

Barry extends his hand with purpose, which causes a laugh to rise from William as they bump fists. Because _of course_ Barry would. He’s readying himself to run again, but not before giving him a casual salute. “ _Catch you later!”_

He’s gone as quickly as he came. A gust of wind brushes past them all in his wake. Awe struck silence.

 

William grins brilliantly, sending an unspoken _thank you_ to the universe.

 

“Cool.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Barry eventually got home, it felt like he could _finally_ catch his breath. His shoulders sagged under the weight of fatigue, but he would have been willing to stay out on patrol for much longer if it weren’t for Cisco’s insistence that he go home. _Get some rest. You’ve done enough for today._

 

“Hey, I’m home!” he calls. Stepping inside the dimly lit apartment, he softly kicks the door closed. He drops his satchel by the door, and shrugs off his coat.

 

The apartment was quiet. Not unusual, but unexpected. There was no sign of William either. Usually, when Barry got home during the evening, he could hear the tell-tale sounds of him playing his Playstation from behind his closed bedroom door.

 

Now there was nothing. Were they even _here?_

 

“Oliver, you in?” he tries, frowning, as he throws his coat over the side of the pale grey couch. He kicks off his sneakers and leaves them beside William’s.

 

“Hey, in here!” comes a muffled response from down the hallway. Barry deflates a little, relieved that Oliver was in (he never likes to think of the alternative).

 

Barry follows the voice, already rolling his shoulders and stretching out his arms as he walks towards their bedroom. “God, I hope this suspension doesn’t last much longer… there are only so many old ladies that you can help cross the street when there’s no meta-trouble around, and _– mmph!_ ”

 

The moment he had step foot inside the bedroom, a hand had taken hold of his wrist and _pulled_ him suddenly to the right. Strong arms wrap around his waist. Caught off guard, Barry yelps, which gave Oliver the perfect opportunity to capture his lips in a sweet kiss.

 

Grinning against the archer’s mouth, Barry’s hands find their way around broad, bare shoulders, as he tries to pull him impossibly _closer_. _I could_ definitely _get used to a greeting like this_ , he thinks. Oliver seemingly agrees without words, as he reaches to cup Barry’s cheek to hold him in place.

 

“Hi.” Barry whispers between kisses, left almost completely _breathless_. An achievement for a speedster, he thinks.

 

“Hi,” Oliver smiles, soft and caring.

 

God, if Barry wasn’t in love with this man _before –_

 

Oliver turns and pushes Barry to the wall, deepening the kiss. Calloused fingers travel smoothly down his lithe body, and coming to rest on his hips. Barry can do nothing but _melt_ under him. He makes a soft, desperate noise, practically vibrating against the archer.

 

He wants _more, and more and –_

Oliver pulls away, but Barry swallows his protests seeing the _look_ Oliver gives him. It’s loving, and ardent and so _hypnotising_ that it sends Barry straight to heaven and back.

“What did I do to deserve that?” Barry can’t help but chuckle, slightly confused.

 

“I heard about The Flash’s little visit to the school today,” Oliver explains in a low voice, hand trailing lazily up Barry’s arm. “I _also_ heard about what you did for William, and… I don’t think I could ever thank you enough for that. I haven’t seen him so happy in a _long_ time.”

 

“Ollie, William means the world to you,” Barry smiles, “so he means to world to _me_ too. And I was a lot like him once. I think if Tony Woodward had his ass handed to him by my childhood hero, it probably would have been the best day of my life.”

 

Barry laughs, feeling warm and light in Oliver’s embrace, but it’s true. He had always wished for a hero when he was young. Someone to save him the bullies, from the man in yellow. Life would have been that little bit easier, seeing someone stand up to all the evils he faced.

 

Now he _is_ that hero. It’s his job to look out for kids like him, so that they never have to wish for safety ever again.

 

It’s a heavy weight, but what’s a little more when you already have the world on your shoulders?

 

Barry doesn’t mind. _If not him, then who?_

There’s a lull, and Barry’s features soften, almost a little sadly.

 

Oliver frowns. “What’s wrong?”

The speedster sighs. “I don’t know… I just don’t want him to feel like I’m somehow replacing Samantha –”

 

“Bear,” Oliver interrupts, smiling incredulously. “William will always love his mom, but there’s still room for you too. And I think it’s nice that he has you to relate to; you’ve both been through so much.”

 

Barry nods, looking down shyly between himself and Oliver.

 

“Hey,” Oliver simply lifts his head back up with a gentle hand. “He loves you, trust me. _Almost_ as much as I love you, so don’t forget that.”

 

“Never. I love you too.” Barry chuckles, eyes sparkling like it’s still the first time Oliver said it. “Where is William anyway?”

 

He feels the archer’s warm hands grip his own, pulling him away from the wall as they slowly float towards the bed. Oliver’s got that smile – that captivating, predatory smile – which sends warmth rushing through Barry.  “Sleepover, at his new friend’s house. Turns out they’re both _huge_ Flash fans. Though, I think I could give them a run for their money.”

 

“We’ve got the place to ourselves?”

 

“No teams, no patrols, nothing. Just us.”

 

“That is _the_ best news I’ve heard all day.”

 

Barry wastes no time in recapturing Oliver’s lips, and their taste has never felt more like _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came about mostly in part to the Olivarry Network, so thanks to those guys for sparking this idea lmao!!


End file.
